Holding Water in your Hands
by DarkTiger444
Summary: Sam and Gimli are kidnapped. Legolas and Aragorn have to find and save Frodo. He's almost dead when they find him, why? Oh, and Legolas and Aragorn weren't working with Frodo until now. This isn't anything like the real thing. Take a look and see.
1. A Fleeting Ray of Hope

I don't own any of these folks so don't tell me to not use them.

**Holding Water in your Hands**

Chapter 1: Don't Let Me Die

Passing between two realms. Life and Death. So closely intertwined, yet so different. I am dying. Cut by a sword of the enemy. Knocked down by the evil that was fought here.

Life is precious. And it's slipping away, like holding water in your hands, it will slowly slip from your grasp, and then, when you least expect it, it's gone. I cannot allow myself to be upset. That would be a waste of energy. That precious energy that must last.

Please let the others find me here. Let them heal the deepest of wounds. Not just from sword, but from the other evil vices. The words. The stinging, painful words. Let me go back and fix everything... everything... So many things gone wrong, and now... now it's too late. I'm dying.

Just breath. I'm pulled into darkness again. The fear. Don't let it drive me into insanity. I'm losing... losing the horrible, endless battle against the Fates. Let it stop. I can't die now. I'm losing... losing... I can't think straight, but then, the light. I'm not dead... not just yet. I can think again... and feel... Feel the pain from the sword.

It hurts. It hurts so much. Don't give up on me. Help me live. The ladder of illness and health... so easy to fall down into bad health... and so hard to climb back up. Help me climb back up, help me be healed.

Don't let me die. I can change... I can change... I'm dying... The water won't stay in these feeble hands for long...

###############################################

"Over here!" a man with shoulder length brown hair called out to his companion.

"You find something, Aragorn?" came the answer.

"He's barely breathing, but he's alive," the first man said, bending over the hurt man. His hair was damp from perspiration. It was humid. "It's him, it's Frodo," he sounded tired, but peaceful.

"How do you know that he's the one we've been looking for?" the second man replied. He had long blond hair.

"Legolas, help me get him onto Anvil's back," Anvil was a large chestnut horse. His muscular legs and neck were a beautiful sight to a horseman. He _was _beautiful, a work horse, but none the less, beautiful.

"How do you know he's the one?" Legolas repeated as he carefully draped the hurt hobbit over the flank of the horse.

"Take a look at this." Aragorn held out a necklace. On the end, a charm was dangling. Upon closer inspection, Legolas realized it was a ring. A gold ring with writing on the inside.

Legolas reached out to touch the expensive, well known, ring. He felt the smooth ring against his palm. It was amazing. This was the man they had searched for so long. Aragorn shoved the ring into his saddlebag and they were on their way back to the city.

####################################################

Gandalf reached out to congratulate Aragorn and Legolas. They both shook his hands.

"You two should go find Sam. We need him," said Gandalf. "Oh... and where, might I ask, is Gimley?"

"Gimley is currently with Sam... they were kidnapped, most likely dead already," Legolas said grimly.

"Ahhhh, I see," said Gandalf slowly. He looked worried. He knew that Smeegle would try only to save Frodo. Or at least steal the ring from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Long Journey Awaits Us**

I'm a long leap away from the edge of life. Don't think you can get rid of me that easy. I won't let anyone touch my existence. I'm a strong hobbit who never did anything to deserve to die. Please save me from the craziness around me. Let the wound heel. Don't make me want to die.

"Mister Frodo."

What is this voice that invades? A ray of hope? I will live through the thick of the battle, and only die when fit. Don't let the spiderweb of life get blown out of reach.

"Mister Frodo?"

Why is this hand shaking me? Why is it rattling my brains? I do not know what is going on around me. Do not flip my world with your hand. Help me live.

I feel a great power lifting me from the ground. Is it something that I should know? It grips at my very soul. It lifts desease right off my shoulders. I feel like I can breath better. The air reaching deeper into my lungs than I thought was possible. I breath so deeply that I yawn. I'm tired. I feel like I can rest without worry. It is a wonderful feeling.

Eyelids are slowly closing and the world seems to slow down. My breathing as deep as possible. My eyes closed against the light. The pain gone. I drift willingly into a deep sleep that is much needed.

But is this death? Or just another stage of life that is unknown to me. I let my slumber take me along the path that leads away from reality. I feel myself becoming happier as I venture further.

Frodo's Dream

A beaten path through an unknown wood. I almost tumble but seem to float so there is no trouble. I have to run faster. Always faster. I want to stop and look up at the clear blue sky. to look at the sun shining through the leaves of the huge trees. But my eyes are glued to the path. They will not stray from the beaten dirt path.

A raven swooped down and flew ahead of me. I followed it off the path. The raven landed in a clearing on a small, dead tree. I stopped in front of him.

"Don't worry about the answers. You have a gift from me. You will never need to worry. Frodo Baggins, you are pretected by all of us."

"But we're all alone. I don't understand."

"Take the sword located inside the trunk of this tree without killing the tree, then you will understand our blessing. You are a savior, but all savior's need to be saved at some point."

"I must break open the trunk to retrieve anything from inside, and I don't know what you mean! Don't speak in your riddles. Please, I want to understand everything that you tell me."

"Get the sword..."

"I don't understand!"

The bird opened his wings and flapped them and seemed to try to fly away.

"NO! You can't leave me here! I don't know the way back!"

"You and I are both cunning. You need no help from me."

"At least tell me your name!"

"I go by no name. But you should go to the wizard who calls himself Gandalf. He is greater than any other wizard. Get the sword Frodo. It is the key."

End of Dream

"Wake up Mr. Baggins."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gandalf. Please. We need to go."

"You


End file.
